James Bond: Brothers of the Blood
by JediWriter
Summary: James Bond is back and this time he must solve a scrupulus murder
1. Payment is Overdue

**James Bond 007: Brothers of the Blood**

Chapter 1

"Payment is Overdue"

            In the home of Auther Penington the III, one of the wealthiest man in England, works on his computer in his hometown in Hartford.  In the other room, his kids and his wife, Samantha was watching the TV, preference a rerun of The Benny Hill Show.  It seems like a quiet evening as Mr. Penington was typing some figures in his computer.  But at his unknowingly, he was being stalk.  Suddenly a large rock crashed through one of his windows, as he looked up terrified.  Then four figures dressed in black cloaks with dark red capes and black see-through masks, like the ones you see a Halloween shop, appeared out of no where.

            "W-What do you want?" he asked scarcely as he reached in his drawer for his gun.  One of the figures went to his door, locking it as Mr. Penington raised his gun slowly up above his desk aiming at them.  "Y-You better get out of here, or I'll shoot," he ordered.

             They all uncloaked their machine guns from their capes as one of them said in a Scottish accent, "Mr. Penington?  Ye payment is overdue.  This is ye penalty."

            The capped figures then started firing at him for a couple seconds then disappeared out the window.  The dead Mr. Penington dropped his gun on the floor and sat motionlessly in his chair as his blood stained on his light-blue shirt.   When his wife finally opened the door, she screamed, as she was terrified at what she saw.  She couldn't believe it; she won't believe it.  Her husband was dead and the only thing she could do is scream.

            The next day at the same location, Scotland Yard has surveyed the area.  "I'm sorry ma'am," Chief Heningson of Scotland Yard, trying to comfort Mr. Penington's widowed wife, "Mr. Penington didn't deserve this."  

            "I know he didn't," she replied trying to hold back her tears.  The paramedics then wheeled the body on to the ambulance from the mansion door as Ms. Penington attended to her children.  She didn't know how her children would react to this tragedy, but she hoped they wouldn't be like her.

            "It going to hard on her children," Sargent Ghent remarked, "Who would do this to him?"

            "Sargent, I wish I knew," he replied.

            Back behind the police ropes stood two men, one was James Bond, the international spy for the secret service.  The other was his dear friend and Mr. Penington's younger brother, Michael Penington.  Michael was about the same height and age as James, but has brown hair and eyes to match.

            "I'm sorry about your brother Michael," Bond said comforting him.

            "I just wish I knew who would kill him," he wondered.

            "Don't worry, I think the police is handling the situation," Bond replied as Samantha came over and hugged Michael.

            "It'll be fine Samantha," Michael said, "Samantha, this is my old collage friend."

            They shook hand as the secret agent greeted, "Bond, James Bond."

            "Hello Mr. Bond," she said, "Samantha Penington."

            "I know," Bond replied, "Michael told me all about you."

            "Oh did he?" she said as her golden brown hair flowed in the wind.

            "I am truly sorry about your husband," Bond comfort, "If you need anything."

            "Its-it ok," she turned to the ambulance as she saw it about to leave, " I better go with them."  James nodded to her, "It was nice meeting you."  She got in the ambulance and it drove way.

            Bond then turned to his friend, "Don't worry Michael, we'll find out who did this."

            "Thank you James," he said as the two children came to him, "You are a true good friend."


	2. A Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter 2

A Rock and a Hard Place

            Deep inside the offices of Department Z of the secret service, M's loving secretary, Ms. Moneypenny, sorted some files as Bond entered and saw her bent over.

            "That's a nice little target," Bond remarked as Moneypenny gets frightened from Bond's statement.

            "James, you startled me," she said straightening her self up and goes to her desk, "He's been asking you all morning.  I'm sorry about your friend's brother."

            "That's all right Moneypenny," Bond responded as he threw his hat on the hat rack like regularly, "I'm sure my friend will get over it."

            "I sure hope so," she said, "James, remember last week when you promise me that we go to the Reveara?  I'm free this week-end."

            Then the intercom interrupted their conversation, it was M, "Ms. Moneypenny, has 007 arrived yet?" he asked.

            "Yes he did," she replied.

            "Well, send him in," M ordered.

            "Maybe next time when I'm off, we'll go, OK?" Bond proposed touching her chin sweetly as she smiled.  He then entered M's office.

            "Hello M," Bond started as he closed the padded door behind him.

            "007, please sit," he replied as Bond sat in the leathery seat, "I heard about Arthur Penington, a tragedy."

            "Yes sir," bond replied, "I know he was a good friend."

            "He was also a good businessman who funded this department for a long time," M continued as back in the waiting room, Moneypenny listened in as always, but M somehow always know, "Miss Moneypenny, will you go to the cleaners and pickup my suits, I think they're ready."

            "Yes sir," she replied sadly as she turned off the speaker.

            "Now, with Mr. Penington, deceased," M went on "His widowed wife Samantha, now owns his fortune."

            "Yes, I met her on the estate with Mr. Penington's brother, Michael." Bond added.

            "As you know 007, we are not getting involved," he continued, "We'll let Scotland Yard take care of this investigation, but we were assigned to protect her, next Tuesday the Secret Service will be holding a benefit ball to raise money and Ms. Penington will be donating five million pounds.  I'm giving this assignment to you, 007, since you all ready know the family.  If these unknown terrorists strike again at her, we'll know that we have you to protect her just in case that happens."  M then gives a file based on both Arthur and Samantha Penington.  "And one more thing 007," M said as Bond got up, "Don't get yourself involved with the murder, let the police handle it.  Your job is just to protect Samantha."

            "Yes sir," Bond replied as he left.  For once in his life, he too, wished he could help avenge his friend's brother's murder, but alas, he's just as useless as a disabled soccer player in a wheelchair is.

            Later that evening, Bond drove up to the Penington Estates.  The large property contains a huge chateau with it must of seemed like it had over a hundred rooms and a long driveway.  Once Bond had gotten to the front door, the valet, Michael, and Samantha greeted him.  The valet then took Bond's Benz and parked it as they went inside.

            Samantha led them to the lounge where there was about four red velvet chairs arranged in a half circle with a love seat in between them.  There was also a portrait of Arthur Penington hanging above the fireplace across from the seats.          They sat down as Samantha started the conversation, "Thank you Mr. Bond for coming."

            "Please, call me James," Bond said.

            "Yes, James," she corrected herself.

            "Actually, I'm here on assignment," Bond started, "I am here to protect you."

            "Protect me?" She wondered, "From who?"

            "We don't know yet," Bond replied, "But after what happened last night, we're not taking any chances."

            "Well, thank you anyway," Samantha complimented.

            "Yes, Me and James will both be here for you," Michael added. 

            Suddenly, something crashed through the window; the trio suddenly took cover as Bond gotten his gun out.  Bond went over to the object, picked it up, and examined it.    

"Not to worry," Bond said, "It's just a rock with a note attached to it."  He unwrapped the piece of paper from the rock and read it out loud, "To Samantha Penington, if you value your life, you will leave ten million pounds in a locker at Victoria Station at high noon Saturday.  Key enclosed, or the next rock will be fatal.  Signed BB."

            "What does that mean?" Samantha wondered, "And who is BB?"

            "I wish I knew," Bond replied looking out the window.

            "Maybe we should report this to the police," Michael suggested.

            "No," Bond replied, "No one got hurt, but I will give this to one of my employers at the secret service, maybe we'll get lucky.  In the meantime how about that dinner you promised us."

            Samantha smiled as she led them to the dinning room.

            The next day Bond had to show M the present they received.  Bond placed it on M's desk as he examined it.

            "It was thrown towards the window," Bond explained.

            "This is was I was afraid of," said M, "I'll have Q examine it.  In the meantime, the police did find something," he handed Bond a file, "A piece of cloth was found ripped in the bushes by one of the suspects.  Its already been brought down to the lab to be analyzed.  We haven't got a word on it yet."

            "Were they're any money involved?" Bond asked.

            "Strangely," M started "Nothing was stolen from his office."

            "Who else besides Samantha Penington has access to his accounts?" Bond questioned.

            "Probably his secretary, Ms. Penny Leggs," M replied, "Remember 007, your job is to protect Mrs. Penington, not to investigate, that's the police's job.  But, before you go, stop by Q and get equipped.  From what you told me from last night, I don't want to take any chances."

            "Yes sir," Bond returned as he went to the door and left.


	3. Shaken But Not Stirred

Chapter 3

Shaken but not Stirred

            Down in the lab, Bond walked through it as technicians worked on new inventions for the service.  He saw one scientists holding a remote control of a robot going towards a car door, the robot reached for the door handle and intense electricity went through its whole body frying its circuits.  

            "How shocking," Bond remarked as Q came over.

            "It's a new automobile security device," Q informed, "We call it, The Electro Door."

            "I see," Bond said turning to him.

            "Yes," Q replied going to a table with devices set out for bond, "M said you we're protecting Mrs. Penington, so I thought these devices might help you."  He held up a pen, it looked identical to the pen when he went up with Goldeneye.  "This is a laser pen, click on the top to turn it on and to adjust the heat intensity twist the top part."  He then showed him a laptop.  "This looks like a Tobisha laptop computer, but with extra modifications.  On the back, it has a small video lens that can viewed and record on the screen."  Q then pushed secret buttons on both sides and a secret compartment opened up.  "You also have a secret compartment.  The computer part works, with super VGA, 128 megs of memory, Pentium 4 Processor, and it has tons of software included."

            "Does it have Doom?" Bond smirked then spotted a red button on the keyboard and reached for it.

            "Careful 007," Q warned him, "That button will erase all your files on the computer and it will self-destruct.  Use it only for a last resort."

            "Well then, I better be more careful," Bond said.  He then noticed some golf clubs on a wall Q was working on, "How much for the clubs?"

            "They're not for sale," Q inquired, "The clubs can make any golf rookie play like a pro and they're still in experimental stages.  Now pay attention 007."  Q held up a wrist watch, "This looks like an ordinary watch, but pushing this button on the side it can give out a high pitch sound so irritated to the human ear, so wear these," Q then handed Bond two small ear plugs.  "A couple camouflage ear plugs.  I do hope you don't damage my equipment this time."  Bond secretly put on the earplugs as Q asked, "Do you hear me 007?"  Bond shook his head.

            "I can't hear you Q," Bond replied, "These work pretty good."

            Q removed the plugs from Bond's ear and remarked, "Really James, such a child sometimes."  Bond said nothing but smiled.

            That afternoon, Bond, Michael, and Samantha where walking on the sidewalk outside of Tribelgit Square as Samantha spoke, "I'm afraid James, I mean what do they want from me?"

            "Probably the same thing they wanted from your husband," Bond replied, "What kind of accounts does your husband have?"

            "I don't know," she responded, "I didn't have a chance to go over them yet."

            Bond suddenly heard a motor revved up as they all looked behind them.  Bond pushed them out of the way as a car sped by almost hitting them.  Bond quickly got out his gun and fired at the tires missing it, he then looked, and saw a Kawasaki motorcycle parked by with some kids hanging around it.  He ran towards it and remarked to the motorcyclist as he got on, "Mind if I borrow your wheels?"  The driver was astonished as Bond took off after the assailants' car.  It was a Bentley, like the one Bond drives, but it was a different model.  Once the driver noticed Bond, he drove faster as Bond did the same.  The Bentley, after going through two red lights, turned right at the next intersection.  Screeching to the sounds of both vehicles, Bond followed them into a narrow street.  One of the riders inside the Bentley aimed his 9mm gun out the window and fired at Bond.  Luckily 007 ducked as the arsenalist kept firing at him.  The arsenalist went back inside, as Bond thought curiously as black oil leaked out of the Bentley.  Bond lost control of the bike and skidded in his side as the car got away.  Bond was very disappointed as he cursed him self, picked up the bike and headed back to the Square.  He gave the motorcycle back to the owner and thanked him, "I handled a bit shaky, but the motor sounded good."  He when back over to Michael and Samantha to see if they OK.

            "Did you find out who was it?" Michael asked.

            "No, it didn't have any license plate on it," Bond replied, "But I think I know the model of the car though.  Is everyone OK?"

            "Yes," Samantha replied, "Just a little shaken up."

            "I know the feeling," Bond remarked, "I think it's best for us if we return back home."

            "That's a good idea James," Michael Added.

            Once they returned to Penington manor, Bond had his laptop open in the dinning room table as Bond, knowing nothing about computers, had Michael work on it.  The modem line was plugged in as Michael uploaded Arthur's bank account.  The others looked on as Michael explained, "Well, here they are, all of my brother's bank accounts."

            Bond looked on and noticed one name called, BB, "What's this one," Bond pointed.

            Michael pointed at it and clicked the mouse, but unfortunately it was obstructed by a pass code Que.  "Anyone know the password?"  He asked.

            "I think Q installed a password wizard program," Bond announced as Michael looked for it.

            "Here it is," Michael said as he activated it.  In no time they have entered the secret account, "A million pounds, two million pounds?  What is this all about?"

            "I don't know," Bond replied, "But I think I know someone who does."


	4. Golf, a Dangerous Sport

Chapter 4

Golf, a Dangerous Sport

            The next day Bond drove up to Mr. Penington's office and went in.  It was a fairly large old building, one of the oldest.  As Bond reached the office it self, he saw a pleasing figure packing a box with folders.  The women looked up, her blue eyes gleamed in the sun that pierced through the window.  Her brunette hair was tied up in a professional knot.

            "May I help you?" she asked.

            "You might already have," Bond, replied, "I'm looking for a Ms. Leggs."

            "You found her," Ms. Leggs acknowledged, "Now, I'll ask again, how can I help you?"

            "Are you familiar with Mr. Penington's bank account?" he questioned.

            "Why, are you the police?" she inquired.

            "Actually, I'm with the secret service, Bond, James Bond."

            "Pleased to meet you."

            "Now about those accounts."

            "I told the police everything I know."

            "Yes I know.  Do you know about an account called BB?"

            "No not really," She paused, "Wait a minute.  I do recall an account named BB.  It was a privet account only he knows.  What about it."

            "Mr. Penington was spending large amounts to this BB account, what ever that stands for."

            "How do you know?"  She asks curiously.

            "Lets just say I was a wizard of getting in his accounts.  There was another account that goes to a doctor."

            "Oh yes, Dr. Hyde."

            "An appropriate name," Bond remarked.

            "He's was Mr. Penington's physician for 14 years."

            "Do you know where's his office is?" Bond asked.

            "You're not going to get him today."

            "And why is that?"

            "He's over at Hamilton Country club, playing golf."

            "Of course he is," said bond turning his charm on, "How about if you tell me more about his accounts over dinner tonight?"

            "Is that a request for a date?" the secretary thought.

            "It depends, if you can get me into that club," Bond requested.

            "I'll see what I can do," Penny replied as she wrote down her address on an index card she had nearby and handed it to Bond.

            "Good, I'll pick you up at 7."

            "I'll be ready," Penny responded as she greeted Bond out.

            Bond then headed out to the club wondering about what M said to him two days ago, but it didn't matter to him, cause he stumbled into something big.  Before he went to the club, he stopped by Q's lab and picked up those special golf clubs.   As Bond's car drove up to the doors of the country club, a valet greeted him.  The valet then parked his car as Bond went inside.  The club's hall was glamorous; it was styled in old Victorian like most of London's famous sites.  Bond noticed a sign that pointed to the Pro Shop and proceeded.  He then went over to the cashier and asked, "Excuse me, I was wondering if there is an opening spot for the first tee?"

            "Your name?" the cashier questioned.

            "Bond, James Bond," 007 replied.  The cashier checked his computer.

            "Oh yes, Mr. Bond, here you are," he acknowledged, "Your partner will be Dr. Hyde and he'll be teeing off in a couple off minutes.  Do you need a caddy for your clubs?"

            "Yes, thank you," Bond retorted.

            The cashier rang for a caddy and they headed out to the first tee.  Dr. Hyde was a little shorter than Bond and a bit over weight. 

            "You must be Mr. Penington's replacement," Dr. Hyde started, "It's sad what happened to him."

            "The name's..."

            "James Bond," The doctor jumped in, "I know who you are Mr. Bond.  Samantha has been talking a great deal about you."

            "Has she," said Bond, "Who should start off?"

            "I think it's customary for the person who was here first starts firsts," Dr. Hyde suggested, "If it's all right with you?"

            "By all means," Bond replied as Hyde placed his ball on his tee and got in his stance.  He first took a quick glance at the hole.  It was a 4-par hole; the way Bond saw it, with trees on both sides down the fairway.  Dr Hyde took a nice swing and whacked the ball about 150 yards down the fairway.  "Nice shot," Bond commented as he took his stance.  With the special clubs he borrowed, he glanced, swung, and the ball soared a little farther than Dr. Hyde's ball.

            "Good shot, Mr. Bond," said Dr. Hyde as they started walking down the green.  "So, Mr. Bond," he started, "What kind of business are you in?"

            "Security," Bond replied, "For the Peningtons."

            "Ah, that's very smart of them," Dr. Hyde remarked, "Having security after that mishaps with the car yesterday."

            "How did you know about that?"

            "Uh, Samantha told me," he replied going over to his ball.  His caddy gave him a 5 iron, but the doctor refused him as the caddy gave him the 4 iron, the caddy then stipulated with him as Dr. Hyde snatched the club from him.  He then looked as he saw the flag in sight.  He swung his club as the ball sailed on to the green, just about 5 feet away from the hole.  It was Bond's turn; his caddy gave him a 5 iron.  He sung his club as the ball flew and landed a couple of feet from the hole.  Dr. Hyde was amazed.

            "Are you sure your not a pro?" Dr. Hyde said smiling.

            "I guess its beginners luck," Bond replied. 

            They were at the 5th hole and Bond was 2 under par as Dr. Hyde was one under. As Hyde took his stance and asked, "So, what brings you here?"

            "A friend invited me," Bond replied as Hyde took his swing.

            "Samantha?" The doctor wondered.

            "Actually it was Mr. Penington's secretary," Bond answered taking his pose, "How long have you've been Mr. Penington's doctor?"

            "I was his physician for 15 years now," Dr. Hyde acknowledged as Bond swung his club.  

            "15 years," Bond remarked as they started walking, "He must have been feeling pretty sick all that time."

            "Actually," he started, "His leg was badly blown from the war, and ever since, he's been counseling with me for his recovery."

            What Bond didn't know, was on the last hole, he was being watched.  They where on the green when Dr. Hyde looked at the hole, he then putted as the ball rolled into the hole.  Hyde then removed his ball as his caddy tallied up his score.  Dr. Hyde took a look and remarked, "Well Mr. Bond, it seems that the game is over."  He then took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his forehead as Bond concentrated on his putt.  Not knowing that was the signal, Bond started his putt then heard a golf swing in the distance, he quickly turned his head as a golf ball was barreling down his way.  Bond then shoved Dr. Hyde out of the ball's way as it whizzed past then hitting a tree and exploding into a million splinters.  They both got up and saw the damage.  Bond then looked down and saw his ball all ready in the hole.

            "I didn't know golf can be a dangerous game," Bond remarked.

            "Thank you, for saving my life," Dr. Hyde commented. They both headed back to the clubhouse as Dr. Hyde said, "You played very well Mr. Bond.  Perhaps we can play again?"

            "I love too, but right now I've got to get ready for an appointment," Bond replied.

            "Mm, me too," Dr. Hyde agreed, "Maybe we'll meet again?"

            "Maybe," said Bond as they went their separate ways. 


	5. A Surprise Evening

Chapter 5

A Surprise Evening

            Bond arrived at Ms. Leggs' apartment around 7 o'clock dressed in his tuxedo.  He rang Ms. Leggs' bell and answered it, "Yes?"

            "It's me Penny," Bond replied, "Your 7 o'clock appointment."

            The security door buzzed as Penny suggested, "James, why don't you come up?"

            Bond opened the door and headed up some flights of stairs until he got to her apartment door.  Just before he knocked, the door opened.  Ms. Leggs was beautiful, she had a black flare dress with a sweetheart neckline and with her hair down she was even more beautiful. 

            "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

            "Thank you," Bond replied as he walked in.

            "I'll be just be a moment," Penny said as he went in a room.  She came back out carrying a brown fur coat.  Bond helped her put it on and asked, "Where are we going for dinner?"

            "It'll be a surprise," Bond said opening the door for her and followed.  They headed down to Bond's car, Bond helped her in first and he got in.  

            Bond started the Bentley, drove to the corner and turned right.  Once he got into traffic they drove for a couple lights when he noticed they were being followed.  Bond looked in the rear view mirror and saw their pursuer.   It was the same car that he ran into yesterday.  Bond drove a bit faster until Penny got concerned.

            "What's wrong?" she inquired.

            "We're being followed," Bond replied.

            "By who?"

            "Someone I ran into recently."

            Bond turned left thinking he would lose him, but unfortunately they followed.  He made another right and again they were there.  Bond looked again and saw their headlights went out, that made Bond a bit on the uneasy side.  Just then the headlights disappeared and two machine guns became visible.  

            "Hold on," Bond ordered as he stepped on the gas petal to the limit.  The other Bentley fired its machine guns as the bullets bounces off.  Bond made a quick turn and soared into a tunnel.  He then uncovered the control panel and pressed the oil slick button.  Oil pored out of the exhausts pipe, but their stalkers' wheels quickly became skies and slid towards them firing.  Bond then hastily pressed the rear rocket launcher button and his taillights flipped up and fired a rocket.  Bond raced towards the end of the tunnel as the other Bentley exploded when it came out.  Bond took a last relieved look at the blast and then to Penny.

            "Now this what I call a surprise!" Penny remarked as Bond smiled.

            When they got to the restaurant, a valet greeted them as they went inside.  Bond knew the matrade and he seated them to a table in the corner because Bond didn't like windows or other openings.

            The waiter arrived and asked, "What would you like to drink misure?"

            "Vodka Martini, shaken, not stirred," Bond replied.

            "And for mad' dam?" he questioned.

            "I'll have the same," Ms. Leggs replied as the waiter complied.

            Bond looked into Penny's eyes and grinned.

            "What?" she inquired.

            "Your eyes, it bring out the color in you," Bond complimented.

            Penny said nothing, but blushed then questioned,  "How was your golf game with Dr. Hyde?"

            "Well, you could say it was a exploding match," Bond replied.

            "Did you find out anything you needed to know?" she wondered.

            "Not really," Bond responded, "He seems what he is, and he even told me about Arthur's old war wound."

            "What old war wound?" Penny inquired.

            "His leg, it was injured in the war."

            "James, Arthur was never in a war."

            Bond got discouraged as some familiar faces passed by and stopped.

            "James," it was Michael and Samantha all dressed up.

            "Michael, Sam," Bond got up and shook his hand, "What are you doing here?"

            "I thought it might be nice if I took Samantha out for dinner," Michael replied, "I see you got company."

            "Yes," Bond said looking at Penny, "Michael, Sam, this is Penny Leggs."

            Once they were greeted, Michael didn't want to disturb them, so they went to their table and got comfortable.  Bond sat down as the waiter arrived with the their drinks in hand.

            On the other side of the room Michael stared at Bond for a moment.  Samantha got concerned and asked, "What is it Michael?"

            Michael turned back to his sister-in-law and replied, "I don't believe how he can go out with her while you're still in danger."

            "Come on," Samantha said setting her napkin down on her lap, "James deserves it after what he's been through."

            "I guess your right Samantha," Michael retorted, setting his napkin down.

            As the waiter brought Bond and Penny's drinks, they both toasted to the new fame and fortune of Samantha.  They then clinked their glassed and sipped their cocktails.

            "So," Bond started as he placed his Vodka Martini down, "How long were you a secretary for Arthur?"

            "About 5 years," Penny answered.

            "5 years, that's extraordinary," Bond remarked.

            After Bond brought Penny home she invited him in for a nightcap.  How can Bond say no to a pretty women like that?

            "Champagne?" Penny asked, while she went in the kitchen.

            "Yes, that would be refreshing," Bond, replied as he looked around some, you really do have a nice apartment."

            Penny came out with two champagne glassed filled with white bubbling champagne.  She handed one glass to Bond while she had the other.

            "I really had a nice time tonight," She commented.

            "I'm glad you liked it," Bond responded, "So, now what are you going to do, now that Arthur is gone?"

            "I don't know," Penny answered, "Try to get another job I guess."

            "There might be an opening at the secret service that suites you perfectly," Bond announced.

            Penny's smile got bigger.  She put her glass down as Bond did the same and hugged him, "Thank you James, you're so kind."  She looked in Bond's eyes passionately and kissed him gently on the lips. 

            "I should have night caps more often," Bond remarked as he kissed her back.

            Later Penny showed Bond out as he headed for his car.  Bond then examined the Bentley making sure it had no alterations.  He opened the door and got in.  Bond took a last look at Penny's apartment, then started up the engine and drove back home.


	6. All Hail Caser

Chapter 6

All Hail Caser

            The next evening was the night of the charity ball for the service.  Hundreds of rich associates and secret service agents flooded the giant room at the Hilton.  Also was there were Michael and Samantha as well as Bond and M.

            "Miss Penington," M started, "I'm very sorry about your husband."

            "Yes, thank you," Sam replied, "I only hope I'm doing the right thing for him."

            "I'm sure you are," Bond added as he turned to M. "Where's Q?"

            "He had to stay back at he lab," M replied, "Said he had to finish something up."

            Suddenly machine guns were being shot as everyone took cover.  Bond guided Samantha under a table and remarked, "Stay here, I won't be long."  He took out his gun and shot at one of the gunmen in chest.  They were both dressed all in black excepted for their caps, which were in red.  The one Bond got fell to the floor as the other one fled.  Bond raced towards the door hopping over people as they got up.  In the hall, he quickly looked around and then saw a door open on the other side.  It was he; the assassin fired at 007, but fortunately, Bond duck in archway and fired back.  The caped man escaped through the back exit door as Bond followed.  The man looked for a getaway vehicle and saw a bicycle he could use.  He shot the lock off and peddled away.  Bond saw him as he peddled faster.  007 needed car, but none was around, then he saw the same motorcyclist he bumped into a couple of days ago and ordered, "Excuse me I need your motorcycle again."

            "What?!" the cyclist exclaimed got on the bike.

            "Let's hope you tuned her up this time," Bond remarked as he rode off after him.

            Bond chased the assailant for 10 minuets down Thomas Avenue when the biker decided to lose him by making a right on Wimbledon Avenue and into a parking lot.  Bond had enough as he aimed his gun and fired at the caped men's tire.  The bike skidded and crashed in front of Wimbledon Stadium, where while the tennis season was over the, stadium was filled with AC/DC fans.  The assassin got up quickly, took off his mask and ran into the stadium shoving a security guard out of his way.  Bond stopped the motorcycle and pursued him inside, excusing the security guard.  The gunman dashed through an archway leading in the stadium it self.  The Band was playing "All Hail Caesar" from their album "Ballbreaker".  Bond thought he lost him as he spotted him climbing down the stairway towards the stage.  Bond chased him as the assassin shoved and shot another guard while making his break.  The crowd and even the band stopped playing and ducked when they heard the gunshot.  The caped man ran into back stage as Bond followed.  The man raced down a long hallway until he got to the end.  He was trapped, as they were no place to go, he raised his gun at Bond, but 007 shot him in the leg.  He dropped down on the floor releasing his gun as Bond walked over.  Bond recognized him as being Dr. Hyde's caddy from yesterday.

            The caddy secretly took out a pill and swallowed it, he then looked up at him and phrased, "The Brothers of the Blood will prevail."  He then passed out.  

            Bond checked his pulse as people gathered around, but found nothing.  He was dead.

            Hours later Bond rejoined M and the others as the police surveyed the scene.  Bond reported to M what happened and the identity of the gunman.  Chief Heningson, the one who is on the case, joined them.

            "...The man was the same man I saw caddying for Dr. Hyde yesterday," Bond reported, "Before he died, he said 'The Brother of the Blood will prevail'."

            "So that's what the BB stands for," Samantha spoke, "Brothers of the Blood, but who are they?"

            "A very secret society my dear," M answered, "I was once a member.  Bond, I must ask you to relieve your current duty.  I'm reassigning you.  Come to my office tomorrow to be briefed."

            "What about me?" Samantha asked.

            "I'm sure Scotland Yard will supply you with another bodyguard," M replied walking away.

            "What are you going to do?" Samantha questioned.

            "That is confidential," M, responded.

            "Confidential?  What is that suppose to mean?" she thought as she turned to Bond, "James, what ever you do, I want you to find who's responsible for this and kill him."

            "Don't worry, Samantha," Bond said hugging her,  "I will." 


End file.
